


anything for you

by alittlestitious



Series: a collection of drabbles [5]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlestitious/pseuds/alittlestitious
Summary: 1. "Come over here and make me!"





	anything for you

Christen bends down and grabs a stack of plates from the box that was placed near her feet. She sticks them in a cabinet above her head. She repeats the process a few times; _box, plate, cabinet._ She hears the door open and she didn’t even have to look over her shoulder to know who it was.

 

“Hey, babe, can you put all the boxes for the bedroom in the spare so we can paint my bedroom?” She asks as she organizes the utensils in a drawer, slotting each one in its designated tray.

 

“No problem, babe!”

 

The voice definitely _not_ belonging to her girlfriend yells back. Christen’s head snaps up just to see the backs of Alyssa and Steph, carrying boxes (well, Alyssa was carrying boxes that were stacked way too tall), heading towards the back of her apartment. She watches as Alyssa walks into the wall much to the amusement of Steph who was laughing loudly at the goalkeeper.

 

Christen shakes her head, a small smile playing at her lips at her teammates’ antics. The door opens again and Christen looks over her shoulder to see Tobin walking in with her duffel bag on her shoulder and a plastic bag in her hands.

 

“Uh, I thought you were getting some of the boxes downstairs?” Christen asks, offering her cheek as Tobin drops a kiss.

 

“I had an idea for something,” Tobin replies. “And I got your duffel bag!”

 

“Is that why it took you almost 30 minutes? I thought you got kidnapped,” Christen says.

 

“You thought I got kidnapped and you kept unpacking? You didn’t even check to see if I was missing?” Tobin asks.

 

“Well, I called your phone,” Christen shrugs. “And you like to wander so I figured-”

 

“I wandered?”

 

Christen nods. “Yeah like you went out and explored. What’s in the bags anyway?”

 

Tobin opens it up and shows it to her. “Painting supplies! I figured we could all Jackson Pollock in your bedroom.”

 

“This isn’t some kind of weird kinky fetish stuff, right?” Steph asks as she walks in, Alyssa following closely behind, her arms free of boxes. “You’re not about to paint the walls with some weird shit, right?”

 

Tobin was laughing beside a red Christen, who slaps Tobin to get her to shut up. “Do not encourage her.”

 

“C’mon it’s hilarious,” Tobin says, shrugging.

 

“They’re painting the walls with _paint_ , Steph,” Alyssa says nodding at Tobin’s bags. “I don’t know what kind of painting you do, but us normals like to do it with paint.”

 

Steph gasps. “Alyssa Michele, what are you implying?”

 

“I’m not implying anything. I’m calling you weird,” Alyssa says, making Christen and Tobin laugh.

 

“Well, I’m for one will embrace this weirdness,” Steph says turning to Christen and Tobin. “So where’s that pizza we were promised?”

 

“I didn’t promise you pizza…” Christen says as she looks at her confused.

 

“What you think we’re doing this out of the goodness of our heart?” Steph asks. She nods at Tobin. “You didn’t, but your side chick did.”

 

Christen raises an eyebrow at Tobin, who just gives her a sheepish smile. “Well did we unpack all the boxes?”

 

“I think you have a couple of more,” Steph says.

 

Alyssa scoffs. “A couple more? You didn’t even help carry any boxes!” She turns to Christen, jabbing a thumb at Steph’s direction. “We have more than a couple, thanks to this one.” Alyssa hooks a hand around her arm and starts dragging her towards the door. “We’re going to get them!”

 

“Movers! They’re not that expensive guys!” Steph says letting herself be dragged.

 

“Should I call Julie?” Tobin asks, already reaching towards her cellphone.

 

Christen sighs. “Yep. Steph is useless.”

-

-

-

“Wait!” Steph shouts, holding out her hands, stopping Alyssa from going down the hallway to put some more boxes in her bedroom. It’s been three hours of them assembling furniture and unpacking. Midway through, Sofia and Dream showed up to help as well. “Did anyone order the pizza?”

 

“Oh shoot,” Christen curses from the bedroom. “Um...babe?”

 

“Okay, fine!” Steph sighs, taking her phone out.

 

“I meant Tobin!” Christen calls back and Tobin can practically hear her rolling her eyes.

 

“I”M HUNGRY!” Steph complains  to no one in particular.

 

Tobin stands up and steps away from the furniture that she’s been trying to assemble, and swipes her phone from the kitchen counter. She goes to her contacts, trying to find the pizza place that Christen likes and steps out to order it.

 

“Where’s Tobin?” Christen asks as she steps out of the room to help the others in the main room. She looks over at Steph to see her laying stomach down by the TV, putting her DVDs away. Christen watches as Steph takes it out and then does it again

 

“Ordering the food she promised,” Steph says as she looks over her shoulder before turning back to her organization.

 

“You know Steph you could help me with this instead of organizing those DVDs for like 20th time,” Sofia says as she unpacks Christen’s books, carefully putting them in the shelves, consulting the guide that Christen graciously provided.

 

Steph goes on her elbows, peering over to what Sofia was working on. Her eyes immediately spotting the guide. “Nah, I’m good, Sof.”

 

Tobin steps back inside the room, pocketing her phone. “Alright, so I placed the order and they were having a deal on carryout so I need someone to go pick it up.”

 

“When is it ready?” Julie asks.

 

“In like 30 minutes?”

 

“I volunteer Alyssa!” Steph says.

 

“How about you go instead, Steph?”

 

“Are you kidding? At this time? I could be mugged! No thank you!” Steph says, shaking her head.

 

“I’ll go with you,” Julie volunteers as she sits on the floor, untangling fairy lights that Steph keeps insulting, calling it a college girl’s lazy way of decorating.

 

“Me too,” Sofia says.

 

“Hey now, don’t leave me with the lovebirds,” Steph protests. “I can’t supervise those two and I don’t want to witness some carnal act.”

 

“Excuse me?!” Christen says, a blush blooming on her cheeks at Steph’s words, at the same time Tobin yells, “You wish you could see a carnal act!” Christen’s eyes swing over to Tobin, earning Tobin an irked look from her. Tobin just shrugs at Christen, giving her a smile that, begrudgingly, she admits melts her annoyance away.  “We should start painting my room,” Christen says.

 

Tobin agrees, grabbing the supplies that she left against the counter, and following Christen to her room.

 

“Keep the door open, ladies!” Steph calls after them, earning her the finger from Tobin. “Very classy Tobin!”

 

“Shut up, Steph!”

-

-

-

 

“Why does it sound so quiet?” Julie asks as the rest of the pizza crew return their arms laden with pizza and wings.

 

“I don’t wanna know,” Alyssa says as she lays the three large pizzas on the counter.

 

“I’m starving,” Steph complains as she grabs a slice of the vegetarian pizza.  “Who wants to call the lovebirds?” she asks around a mouthful of pizza.

 

“You didn’t even do anything,” Alyssa says incredulously as she watches Steph devour the pizza.

 

And as if that summoned the two, they hear the door to Christen’s bedroom slam open against the wall and Christen runs out, covered in orange and red paint, giggling, holding a brush that was equally covered in paint.

 

“CHRISTEN GIVE IT BACK!!” They hear Tobin scream follow by her unmistakable drawl, "We gotta finish the painting."

 

“Come over here and make me!” Christen taunts, holding the paintbrush as if it was a sword, ready to fling it at Tobin, who was covered in paint as well. She doesn’t seem to see her teammates gathered around her counter, eating the pizza and watching them curiously.

 

“Oh yeah?” Tobin asks as she charges forward, not privy to the fact that the other Red Stars were back.

 

“Is this like their mating dance?” Steph whispers to the others, making Julie choke on her pizza as she tries to stifle her laugh.

 

The two continued to run around the barren living room, getting paint on the floor and on each other, still oblivious to the women just watching them. Tobin manages to grab Christen by the waist, tackling her and getting ready to paint her face.

 

Finally, Steph had enough and yells out, “You guys are gross!”

 

Tobin and Christen’s head swings to the group in confusion, surprised to see that the other four were back. Tobin drops the paintbrush and helps Christen up.

 

“When did you guys get here?” Tobin asks as she stands next to Alyssa and Julie, who immediately steps back from her. “What?”

 

“Can you like clean up first?” Julie asks holding her pizza close to her.

 

“Yeah you’re getting paint everywhere, Chris,” Alyssa chimes in while Sofia and Dream nod in agreement.

 

“Well, I, for one, am offended that you would ask our mothers to hide their love,” Steph says, accusingly at the other four.

 

“Ew I’m not your mother,” Christen says to Steph, glaring at her.

 

“I mean you’re kinda like the team mom, Chris,” Julie says.

 

“Totally,” Sofia agrees. “I mean you take us out for ice cream after practice!”

 

“And sometimes you bring orange slices,”

 

“And you always have a first aid kit on you,” Dream adds.

 

“And-”

 

“Alright, alright!” Christen interrupts. “I’m the team mom. But I’m also your captain.”

 

“Oh no one forgets that Chris,” Julie assures.

 

“Wait, so if you’re the team mom,” Steph says. “Does that mean Tobin is our team dad?”

 

“No!” Christen and Tobin say at the same time.  “She’s not even in our team,” Christen adds.

 

Steph just shrugs as she continues to eat our food.

 

“Can you guys just please wash your hands though?” Julie says. “We don’t want the paint getting everywhere.”

 

Christen and Tobin wash their hands before joining the others to eat the pizza. Once they were done eating, Christen let the others go as they got the majority of her stuff unpacked and it was only the little things that needed to be removed from the boxes (and she didn’t want Steph’s constant teasing so it was a win-win for all of them).

 

“This looks beautiful, Tobs,” Christen compliments as they stare at the sunset covering one wall that Tobin worked so painstakingly hard on. Christen was supposed to help but instead she ended up distracting Tobin as she the oranges, reds, yellows, blues, and purples of the sky.

 

“I just want to bring a little bit of home to you,” Tobin says as steps behind Christen and slings her arms around her neck, clasping her fingers in front of Christen’s body.

 

Christen reaches up and holds onto her arm, loving the feeling of being wrapped up in Tobin’s arms. She feels Tobin press a kiss to the side of her face and she leans into it, closing her eyes at the sensation.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Anything for you.”


End file.
